


Come Go With Me

by fryes_jersey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, Fix-It, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Canon, an archangel does visit the bunker but its an upgrade, brief songfic tendency at the end but then again that whole finale was a terrible songfic, but this is better than whatever i watched on the night of november 19, i wrote this in one setting with very little editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryes_jersey/pseuds/fryes_jersey
Summary: Sam and Dean adjust to no longer following Chuck’s narrative with varying levels of success until Dean’s cool breaks and uses a spell that summons a familiar face.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Come Go With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural was the most toxic relationship I’ve ever had but at least I got deancas out of it <3\. Good thing I had this idea rattling in my brain pre-finale. This goes out to Jensen and Misha finally being free from this shitshow. They don’t have to suffer anymore. If anyone already has plans to free Jensen from his role on The Boys please count me in. Let us free him. And whoever has the crowdfund to reimburse Misha from wasting his talent for 12 years hmu as well I have my 3 dollars.

Miracle liked to wake up Dean at the most unreasonable hour. 

He’d paced around Dean’s bed, the click of his nails on the floor would wake up Dean. The presence of him standing next to Dean’s bed pushed Dean to get up and slowly make his way to the kitchen to find the dog food. 

In the early hours of sitting back on his bed, watching Miracle inhale his meal, Dean felt as if he was in an untethered, non-linear space in time. The loud crunches of chewing didn’t ease how  _ quiet  _ everything felt at this hour. It was as if there was no one else in the bunker… 

Sam would be up later and start breakfast, then they’d pass time with just… waiting… scanning news articles… go on hunts when something came up. A good system. Dean could work with it. 

Dean now had all the time to rewatch all the live-action Batman movies in the order he personally ranked from best to worst, drinking a beer with it. Take Miracle on a walk, beer in hand. Do daily maintenance on Baby, pausing to take a drink from a chilled bottle. Watch old Western films, taking a shot every time something cool happens on screen (which was all the time, duh). 

“I think you need to take a break from drinking,” Sam said one night during dinner, eyeing the newly opened bottle in Dean’s hand. 

“What?” Dean scoffed. “Why? There’s nothing stopping me. Free will, remember. I’ve earned this.” 

“Is this what you really want to use it for? How many is that today?” 

“None of your business.” 

Sam frowned. “Uh, it kinda is. What’s wrong, Dean. What’s bothering you?” 

“Nothing’s bothering me.” 

“Yes, yes, something is, Dean.” 

“I mean it, Sam. Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Dean, no. We’re finally free. We’re finally left to do our own thing. And -- And I didn’t think drinking yourself to death would be the first thing you’d do.” 

“You wouldn’t get it.” 

“Get what?” 

Dean sighed, looking away and shaking his head. There was an ugly pause. “The people we didn’t get back. The ones that Jack couldn't get back.” 

“You mean Cas?" The utterance of the name made Dean's entire body lock. "Of course, I get it. Believe me, I miss him, too. He was my friend, too.” 

“He wasn't just a friend, Sam, he was  _ family.  _ ” 

“And I think about him every day.” 

“Yeah, well, not in the way I do,” Dean snapped and got up from the table. He could hear Sam call out to him but Dean continued to rush to his room, shutting the door with a pleasing slam. 

He leaned against the door, long shuddering breaths rattling his chest. Sliding down onto the floor, he brought his knees up to hold his elbows up so he could bury his hands into his hair. 

_ “Goodbye,” Jack said, smiling and turning to walk away.  _

_ “Jack… Wait,” Dean called after him, making the boy look back. “When you say everyone is back… Do you mean  _ everyone _?”  _

_ Jack’s smile faded. “I couldn’t get Cas back.” He furrowed his brow and looked towards the ground. “I don’t have that kind of power over the Empty. I can’t do anything about it. But…” He picked his head up, giving his dopey smile. “Maybe you can.”  _

What the hell did that mean? Dean wasn’t even the main contributor to the saving of the world. He wouldn’t even  _ be  _ there for the showdown if it wasn’t for-- 

Careful walls that separated the overwhelming emotions that made Dean’s chest tight, his throat lock up and his eyes burn. A topic that he's being vehemently ignoring and numbing its remembrance with the copious amounts of alcohol. 

Cas. Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas. 

_ I love you.  _

When was the last time he heard that? And what was so happy about admitting such a thing to  _ Dean?  _ Did he even mean it in the way that Dean was assuming? Dean remembered the early years of meeting Cas, the strange disconnect of an angel not really understanding human interaction. 

_ You changed me, Dean.  _

A giant compilation of Cas always swearing that everything he does was for him, the relief when Dean appeared in front of him unhurt, the resigned tolerance of whatever Dean made him watch or do something stupid... ways Cas showed that he  _ loved  _ him. He was  _ loved.  _

Nails scratching at the door and a soft whine snapped him out of his thoughts. Shuffling forward he cracked open the door and Miracle forced himself in, shoving his face into Dean's face, sniffing and whimpering. Dean reached up and soothed the dog, his head being filled with clarity. 

The Empty spat Cas out once, no strings attached. And it was going to do it again. 

* * *

Dean felt ten years younger, flipping through his dad's old journal, Bobby's old books, and handwritten notes to find the angel summoning spell he used to first contact Cas. Complex symbols were painted on one of the various rooms in the bunker, the ingredients laid out, the paper with the chant smoothed out of creases. He carried out the summoning with careful pronunciation, pleased that everything went the same as he first did it that night in the barn. 

He waited, hoping for something. Flickering lights, a rumble of the Earth, the deafening ringing of pure angelic voice.  _ Please, please... Give me something.  _

Dean sat on the cold, hard floor for hours, waiting. 

_ Please... Please...  _

Silence. 

Nothing but the crushing weight of loneliness. 

* * *

The next few days found Dean rarely out of his room. 

Sam caught a case and mentioned it through Dean's closed door. He asked if Dean wanted to come. The silence told him no clearly enough.

"I'll be back in a few days," Sam promised before setting off.

Later that day, Dean managed to gather up his laptop and put on something to watch to fill the silence. He had his eyes on the movie, but he wasn't processing it. Dean acknowledged that there was an acute absence of all emotion but there wasn't anything he could do but sit here, alone, and do the bare minimum of existence. 

Dean's shoulders jumped when the jarring knocks on the bunker's door echoed loudly. He looked at his door with confusion, wondering if he heard correctly. Sam would've just opened it. No other hunters were expected as company. 

Another round of knocking made Dean spring out of bed. Grabbing an angel blade, he slowly eased through the hallways and up the stairs, flinching at each resounding knock. Finally, he was looking at the bunker's front door. His body coiled, doubtful that he should truly open the door. The last time he opened the door he was blinded by hope, not thinking rationally of the logistics because he wanted it to be true and got nothing but the douchebag incarnate that was Lucifer. He reached out slowly towards the handle, wishing that his heart would not speed up with what felt too much like hope. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open. 

“Heyo!” 

Dean just stood there, hand on the handle, his other hand almost dropping the angel blade, trying to comprehend that if Chuck wasn’t God anymore then who exactly was screwing him over. (If this was Jack he was going to kick that kid’s ass, Baby God notwithstanding.) 

“Trickster?” 

“That’s one of my names, feel free to wear it out. I got other ones.” Gabriel fired off with a wink. Dean gave him a once over. He looked... scruffy. “Can I come in?” 

“Why the hell are you here? You’re dead,” Dean felt a boil of emotion bubble up to his skin. It made his eyes sting and his jaw clench. This was one of the last faces he wanted to see. 

“Whoa, Dean. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were unhappy to see me.” 

“I am unhappy to see you! That spell was--” 

“Meant to summon an angel close to you,” Gabriel cut in. “And it did. Technically. I mean, we did bond that night when you stabbed me.” 

“You’re not that same angel.” 

Gabriel sighed, long and tired, elation fading. “Can I explain this inside? And do you have something to eat? 

* * *

Dean let the angel blade clatter onto the kitchen table, lowering himself into the seat across from Gabriel who dropped himself onto the bench and tucking into his self-made, sloppy sandwich. 

"Sorry it took me so long," Gabriel said in between bites. "I fell pretty far out. Had to hitchhike and everything. Man, this is really good." 

"Hitchhike? What are you talking about? And what's with the eating? Angels don't need to eat." 

"Right.  _ Angels  _ don't need to eat." 

That made Dean pause. "Are you telling me that you're..." 

"Yep, I'm a real boy now. Well, almost anyway. My grace got busted with your summoning. Thanks for that." 

"How the hell did this happen?" 

“Yeah, okay,” Gabriel paused to chew and swallow thickly. “Let me explain. The Empty is really… chaotic right now. Everything’s ‘loud’ and everyone’s awake and, wow, the sexual tension between every angel and demon that’s ever killed one another in the same room.” He gave a short whistle. 

“Everyone?” 

“Everyone, bro. Of course, the Empty isn’t too thrilled about that. Not a lot is keeping the Empty stable. Finally having good ol’ Cas back is something they’re not willing to part with yet. A war prize mentality I guess you can say. So, the summoning spell gave you the next best thing.” 

“You…” 

“Correctamundo! I managed to slip through because of all the craziness. I'm surprised the Empty hasn't noticed it yet. Yeah, they're not going to be happy that another escaped once more. So… You still have that DVD I asked you to keep safe?” 

“I didn’t want the next best thing. I wanted—“ 

“Dean, I’m gonna level with you. It’s impossible. Like, it took me forever just for me to get here. I had to rip out the majority of my grace. I'm borderline  _ human.  _ Me. Gabriel. The archangel. And I hear you saved the world for the final time. What do you need Cas for?” 

“He… I have a few things I need to say to him.” 

“You? Dean Winchester? Have things you want to say? Like what?" 

“He saved me," Dean evaded. "What type of person would I be if I don’t do the same? That’s not who I am. I can’t sit back and let someone I care about be stuck in some chaotic plane of existence in eternal war.” 

“Careful, Dean-o. Such words can be taken out of context.” 

"They wouldn't be out of context!" 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and Dean felt himself go still.

"Hey, Dean. What  _ exactly  _ do you need to say to him? Come on, you can tell me. What happened the last time you and Cas were in a room together?" 

There was another layer to the topic of Cas that he's also been trying to avoid in his head: His  _ own  _ feelings on the matter. 

"He... He..." Dean looked down at the table. "He said he loved me." 

"Oh... Called it." Dean glared at him. "Right, not the time. Got it."

"I... I couldn't even say anything. There was so much happening. There was Billie and Chuck and then he just poured out this entire speech and I didn't even..." 

"So let me repeat myself..." Gabriel polished off the bread crumbs on his plate with a finger. "What exactly are you wanting to say to him? Come on, use your big boy words.” 

Dean opened his mouth but was interrupted when a familiar black entity oozed into existence. 

"Oh, no--" Gabriel got up from his seat, backing into the wall as tendrils reached out to him. Dean vaulted over the table, snatching up his angel blade and grabbing onto Gabriel's arm, and watched blackness consume him despite not feeling anything. 

* * *

They were dropped into a riot. Angels and demons were in tackling one another, angels attacking other angels with demons doing the same, screaming culminating into borderline white noise as they used rage and fists to bloody up their enemies. 

"Dean--" Gabriel slapped his arm and he whirled around to see the Empty twisting Meg's face into fury. "Uh, Empty, baby! How's it going?" 

" _ You,  _ " The Empty growled. "How did you leave? Why do people keep  _ leaving?"  _ Their gaze turned to Dean. "Ugh, I should've known that it would be someone like  _ you _ to ruin my mood further." 

"Hand over the angel," Dean commanded. 

"Which one?" The Empty sneered. "I have  _ thousands.  _ Thousands that are awake and being  _ so loud!"  _

"You know which one."

"Bite me, Winchester. Castiel made a deal. It was always meant to happen."

"Yeah, well, I got tired of things  _ meaning  _ to happen. I'm taking the angel with me." 

The Empty laughed hysterically. "You’re never going to find him in this. Thanks for bringing back my runaway but it’s time for you to leave— _ Ahh!”  _ A demon shoving an angel collided with the Empty, taking them to the ground. 

Dean tightened his hold on his angel blade and threw himself into the chaos. Dean was pummeled by God. This would be nothing. 

"Wait! Hey, wait for me!" Gabriel hurried after him. 

Dean shoved angels and demons alike aside, sometimes jamming his blade into sides and throwing them other pairs brawling. 

His eyes scanned the clusters of black and slate-grey. He was ready to tear down this entire place to find who he needed back. Before his searching could become delirious, he saw a figure in a beige trenchcoat was doing his best to keep his distance away from the more concentrated crowds of fighting. 

Dean gripped the figure's bicep and twisted him around so he could see his face. 

" _ Dean  _ ?" Cas managed to say before he was grappled into a hug. "What--" 

"No time. Come on, we're getting you out of here." 

"Who do you think you are--" Cas tried to shove himself away but Dean kept his grip on Cas’ bicep. 

"I'm the guy who’s grabbing your bonehead self and getting you out of the Empty. Now, come  _ on! _ " Dean yanked at Cas' hand and pulled him through the destructive crowd. 

“Gabriel?" Cas asked, looking back at the man trailing after them. "Where have you been?”

“On a bender," Gabriel snapped. 

“Dean.  _ Dean. _ ” Cas forced them to stop. “How are you even here?” 

“Hitched a ride." Dean gestured over to Gabriel. 

“Alright, then how am I supposed to get out? The Empty was clear that they're not going to let me get out of here.” 

"By being with me.” 

Cas squinted in confusion. “What are you saying?” 

"Become human and be with me. The Empty can’t keep you as a human. We can go back home. What you want… I want to have it, too. I want  _ us.  _ I just didn't know it until you told me. After you were gone I fully grasped that it’s what I’ve wanted for years. You were always the one that I would look at. Always. You’re… You're it for me, Cas." Dean cradled the side of Cas' face. "I love you. So please be with me.” 

Cas searched Dean’s face, mouth slightly agape before gathering a breath to answer. 

* * *

Sam entered the bunker, sleepy and aching. He hesitated at the entrance when he heard music. 

_ Come, come, come, come _

_ Come into my heart _

_ Tell me darlin' _

_ We will never part _

_ I need you darlin' _

_ So come go with me _

He leaned over the balcony and felt himself freeze. 

Dean was leading Cas, chest to chest, in a slow dance, slightly rocking them to the beat. Sam’s eyes trailed and he was further surprised to see Gabriel, eyes closed, swaying with Miracle curled over his shoulder. 

_ Yes, I need you _

_ Yes, I really need you _

_ Please say you'll never leave me _

_ Well, say you never _

_ Yes, you really never _

_ You never give me a chance _

Sam slowly descended from the stairs, a million questions building inside his head but refraining from interrupting the moment because Dean looked so  _ happy.  _

“Dean," Cas said. "I understand your sentiment with this song, but even I find the irony of it is too on the nose.” 

“Aw, but you like it,” Dean stepped back to twirl Cas out before pulling back him into a tighter close-hold. 

“I admit that I find it... slightly endearing.” 

Dean grinned and closed his eyes, leaning his head forward to connect his forehead with Cas’. "Good." 

Cas returned the gesture and they continued moving to the beat of the song, content and ready to start the rest of their lives together. 

_ Come, come, come, come _

_ Come into my heart _

_ Tell me darlin' _

_ We will never part _

_ I need you darlin' _

_ So come go with me _

**Author's Note:**

> (tiffany pollard voice) Pretty much I would let Supernatural know that they are a fat cunt and, um, the finale that they gave me was not something that I would particularly make for myself. It was a homophobic, character development killing type of finale, and they said that finale were meant to be watched as a beautiful conclusion, so if that is the case they should have shelved that finale and they should never even developed it because they was UNQUALIFIED to show that finale if that's the case. And, um, I think that Supernatural is just a disgrace. Supernatural’s a disgrace to humanity and a disgrace to its fanbase who are actually beautiful and classy and, um, Supernatural just doesn't have the vernacular they think they possess. Somebody lied to them several times and told them that they were fly, well-written, and had good lgbt representation and they’re nothing like that they’re nothing of the sort. 
> 
> Song mentioned at the end that also doubles as a title: [Come Go With Me by The Del-Vikings](https://youtu.be/hF8URFxNx40)


End file.
